


Your Kite String

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, Gift Fic, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Schmoop, Sex as a distraction, Wings, abuse of angel mojo, i make jokes, mile high club jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost a month since Gabriel hurt his wings on a hunt, and he's developed a fear of flying. Sam offers to be his kite string. </p>
<p>Fluffy, Schmoopy Sabriel for a friend :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kite String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecat/gifts).



 

Sam sat at the rickety little table in the shabby motel room he was sharing with his brother and their angels, trying to research for their latest case and _not_ stare frowning at the archangel currently curled up on his bed watching Jackass and laughing between mouthfuls of caramel corn.

 

They were alone for the time being, Dean and Cas having gone out for 'shooting practice', although Sam was pretty sure they were doing something _else_ altogether. He snuck another glance at Gabriel and was just about to turn back before he was caught when he noticed the way he tried to subtly roll his shoulders to ease the kinked muscles in his back.

 

With a long-suffering sigh he closed the laptop, got up and crossed to the bed, squeezing between Gabriel's legs and the headboard. His angel looked at him over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow and he crooked a finger at him. “Get up here and let me rub your shoulders.” Gabriel abandoned his snack and turned, crawling up the bed to straddle his lap. He leaned forward, kissing along his jaw to whisper in his ear as he played with the buttons of Sam's green flannel shirt. “Got a couple'a other places that could use those big hands instead kiddo.”

 

Unwilling to let himself be swept away by yet another of Gabriel's attempts to distract him, he hummed softly and ran his hands underneath skin-warm cotton up the smaller angel's back, strong fingertips digging into the knotted muscles between his shoulder blades. Gabriel sucked in a breath, back arching. “Foul play, Winchester.” he growled out, voice hiding just the barest hint of strain as he nipped Sam's lips. He kissed his angel as he continued kneading the tight muscles, drinking in Gabriel's sighs against his mouth as they relaxed one by one.

 

Pulling back from the kiss reluctantly he murmured into silky blond hair “You know if you let them out, stretched your wings and flew for a little while each day, your shoulders probably wouldn't be so tight.” Gabriel cracked a honey-golden eye at him and tried to straighten from the boneless slump that the massage had let him slip into. He scowled. “And you're such an expert on angel wings, eh?” Sam rolled his eyes and gave Gabriel a stern look.

 

They had had this argument more times than he cared to remember over the last four weeks. During a hunt last month, Gabriel had thrown himself between Sam and a werewolf about to pounce, and in his concern for Sam had left his wings open and exposed, giving the werewolf the opportunity to crash tearing into them. The wings had healed, slowly, but they'd healed weeks ago and Gabriel still refused to fly. More than that, each and every time Sam had tried to bring it up he was shut down in one way or another.

 

Annoyance flashed through those eyes he loved so much for a split second before he dropped his head. Wiggling himself tighter against Sam, he reached for the buttons on his shirt. Sam rolled his eyes, he'd expected this. Sex was Gabriel's preferred method of distraction, and dammit if it didn't work like a charm most days. He fought not to melt into those slender, searching fingers sliding under the hem of his white tee and did his best to be unaffected. Gabriel raised his gaze, looked up at him from under his lashes challengingly and he barely managed to swallow his gasp as those hot fingers slid over his nipples. Gabriel smirked knowingly and he growled before grabbing onto his wrists to push him off.

 

The thing about archangels though? They don't move unless they want to. In retaliation, Gabriel rolled both of his nipples between thumbs and forefingers now suspiciously wet, as if they'd been licked. “Now who's playing foul?” He gritted out through clenched teeth. Gabriel chuckled as he leaned in and sucked a mark against his neck, rocking his hips down onto Sam's. “Mmm you think that's playing dirty?” He pulled one hand away from his chest and felt fingers snap underneath his shirt.

 

In the next breath they were both naked and Sam's head thunked against the headboard in defeat.

\- -

 

The next morning Sam was sitting squeezed into a red vinyl booth of the Starlite Diner with Dean across from their angels. He was scowling, moody over letting Gabriel win their non-argument and both Dean and Cas kept looking at him warily and then exchanging looks of their own.

 

Gabriel remained oblivious (or rather was _ignoring_ ) and Sam watched with growing ire as he shoved chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth one enormous bite at a time. Sam was mechanically eating his bacon and eggs, eyes never leaving Gabriel's face. Unperturbed by Sam's staring, Gabriel looked up from his quadruple-stack of pancakes with a smirk. “What'sa matter kiddo? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Holding his gaze, he raised his thumb to his mouth and licked a smear of syrup off as salaciously as possible.

 

He was out of his seat and hauling a surprised archangel out the front door of the diner by his collar before he knew what he was doing. Stalking through the parking he fished the keys to the Impala he'd snatched off of Dean out of his pocket and yanked open the passenger door, pushing an openmouthed Gabriel into the front seat. He cranked the car into gear and peeled out of the lot in a cloud of dusty gravel.

 

“What the hell Sam?!” Gabriel was incredulous, and Sam was pretty sure he was about to be smited. He swallowed around the tightness in his throat and drove until he found what he was looking for. He parked and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning to his angel. “I'm worried about you, Gabe. You won't fly, and I don't know why. Can you just...can you just tell me why?” Gabriel huffed a sigh and pouted, then looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He spoke softly, staring down into his lap. “Sam...the last time I let myself be vulnerable like that, I ended up on the wrong end of my own blade. I just...you make me stupid, and I act like a damn fledgling when you're in danger. Getting hurt doesn't do a hell of a lot for my pride, yanno?” He turned to look at Sam, and the hunter's frustration melted at the wide open look of shame on his angel's face. He reached out a long arm and pulled Gabriel over to him, a hand lifting his head up to press a tender kiss to his lips. Gabriel broke the kiss to bury his face into the crook of his shoulder. “Hey...look at me, Gabe.” When he did, he stroked a hand over his face. “I get it, maybe not from an archangel's perspective, but I get it.” Suddenly he had an idea. “Hey...you trust me, right?” Gabriel nodded warily and he grinned, throwing open the driver's side door and tugged him sliding over the leather and out of the car.

 

They were in a large open field of tall dry grass, isolated from the rural road and there were no farms or houses in sight. He took both of Gabriel's hands and pulled him close. “So you're afraid to fly, cause you don't want to be vulnerable and get hurt again, right?” Gabriel nodded again. “What if you had like...a tether, an anchor, something to hold onto until you got your bearings?” Gabriel's head cocked to the side as he looked up at him. “You mean like a...like a kite string?” Sam nodded and laughed when a grinning Gabriel leapt into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and hooked his hands behind his neck. “Sam Winchester, are you proposing to be my kite string?” He nodded again and lips crashed down onto his. He broke from the kiss minutes later, breathless and laughing. “Whaddaya say, angel? Wanna give it a shot?” Gabriel loosened his hold and slid down his body to land on his feet, taking hold of one of Sam's hands.

 

He stood back, widening the gap between their bodies and rolled his shoulders experimentally, hesitation on his face. Sam squeezed his hand. “Kite string, remember? I've got you.” Gabriel nodded, gathering his resolve and closed his eyes. Before Sam's eyes, three pairs of wings materialized in the space behind Gabriel's back. His breath hitched at the sight. Gabriel's wings were always so fucking impressive. Each pair was different, gradients of color between them, from the rich, burnished gold of the largest pair, the warm, chocolate brown of the middle pair, to the soft white peppered with copper of the lowest pair. The feathers were smooth and perfect, no sign of the injury they had taken. Sam watched Gabriel's head fall back with a sigh as he shook them out, stretching them wide and wider. His eyes opened again and he smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed him, a quick peck, before pulling back with a hand on his cheek. “Ready?” Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded, hand squeezing to remind him that he wasn't here alone.

 

With the ruffling sound of feathers he lifted off the ground slowly and Sam turned in a slow circle as he worked his way higher and higher, until Sam was stretched to the limit of his not-inconsiderable height, arm stretched high above his upturned face, just watching Gabriel turn in midair, wings beating gently keeping him aloft. The look on his angel's face was radiant, carefree and it made his heart beat in time with his wings.

 

Gabriel looked down at him with a laughing grin and he squawked when his own feet started lifting off of the ground. “Gabe!” The laugh that floated down to him was almost worth his embarrassment. “Trust me kiddo!” Gabriel used his inhuman strength to curl his arm upward, pulling Sam up until he was a good fifteen feet off the ground and rising. He balanced them with his wings still beating lazily in the air and wrapped himself around Sam, face nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you, Sam.” Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel's hair and pulled him back so that he could kiss him, lips and tongues sliding together until they were both sighing into the other's mouth. “I love you, Gabe. You know that, right? I wouldn't have kept pushing but....” He was cut off by a harder kiss and he shut up. “I know, kiddo. I know. Me too.” He fit their mouths together and they kissed for long, sweet minutes.

 

When Sam pulled back from the kiss he noticed they were now much, _much_ farther off the ground than they had been. He looked to Gabriel in panic, but the archangel just smirked at him and waggled his eyebrows. “Wanna join the mile high club, kiddo?” Sam groaned at the joke and held on just a _little_ bit tighter as Gabriel's body shook with laughter.

 


End file.
